This study investigated the effects of occupational stress and parental posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) in male and female police officers on their spouses and their children, aged 5-years. Preliminary data analysis suggests that children of officers with PTSD had more attentional and behavioral problems than families without parental PTSD. The Laboratory of Developmental Psychology, which conducted this study, is being closed and efforts are being made to relocate this research to another institution.